Window Shopping
by ProudMuggleGirl
Summary: A fanfiction in 100 chapters, each chapter is a different moment in the Harry Potter World. Pretty much trail mix for a Bibliophile looking for a snack. You can pick out the nuts.
1. Window Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own the harry Potter books. Miss J K Rowling owns the rights to em.

Title: Window Shopping

Chapter 1: Window Shopping

Rating : PG for the most part

Genre: General

Summary: A fanfiction in 100 chapters, each chapter is a different moment in the Harry Potter World. Inspired by ' Shikon No Go' an Inuyasha fanfiction which was inspired by ' Kendo No Go : A fanfic in 100 chapters'.

Notes: WARNIG these stories will range through all the books. So obvious spoilers will appear. I'll try to keep to each chapter with the same theme ( which will obviously have it's differences) and chapter titles as the fanfiction I'm basing ti off of but it's likely I will , more often that not, 'Harry Potter –If-y it.

o

For as long as Harry could remember he was treated like a pimple on the face of the Dursley home. He got Hand me downs that wouldn't fit a full grown horse and he had never owned anything of his own.

Every year while his aunt Petunia went to buy Dudleys' new school clothes he stayed at home or he stayed with Mrs.Figg.

With one exception, it was almost exactly a year before his first trip to platform 9 ¾ . He trailed despondently behind Dudley as he consumed his neon Ice Cream cone with zeal.

He recalled Aunt Petunia's warning only because it stood out from all her previous warnings of 'don't you dare nick anything while you're here.'

She'd said ' the only shopping you are to do is Window shopping'.

For some reason it relieved Harry that she hadn't accused him of planning any criminal activities for the day. He was a little boy and most little boys want to feel accepted, most children want their family to accept them. Harry was no different no matter how horrible his family was.

Ahead of him Dudley moaned about a brain freeze. Harry stopped a few feet from them as Petunia tried to console Dudley as he stomped his feet and squealed.

It was always best to be out of the way when Dudley was kicking anything. "Harry."

He looked at his aunt's sharp face. "Yes." he said to show he was listening.

"You are to wait out here while Dudley and I across the street , do not move do not do **anything**." She instructed coldly.

Harry looked up at his Aunt and asked with surprising naiveté for somebody who'd lived with them for so long: "I am only to window shop, right Aunt Petunia?" he asked with complete seriousness.

For one moment Petunia didn't just see the eyes of her younger sister staring up at her from an unwelcome burden she saw Harry , and that frightened her more than the eyes of her long gone sister.

She turned around and walked swiftly across the street to buy Dudley a basket of hot chips for his Ice Cream headache.

o

a/n: The title for this chapter was 'Dining table' but I wanted the title chapter for the story to be the first. Mostly because I hae an uncle who had a bit of a 'Petunia' complex with his children. He over indulges them and what little left of their personalities have suffered form it. The next chapter is going to be called ' Dark'. Don't worry there will be happy chapters and even romantic ones later on


	2. Ink

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Title: Window Shopping

Rating: G- PG

Chapter 2: Ink

Notes: Okay so I changed my mind. Last chapter was actually 'dark' so I really wanted to change the title. I re-read POA before seeing the movie and when I read the part about Harry being careful not to get Ink on his bed sheets I was annoyed to see him have a copy of 'extreme spells' open and no ink bottle. This isn't about Harry though. I WAS going to call it parchment but Ink works. Possible SPOILERS for The Order Of The Phoenix

oOo

It was warm. Glass was supposed to be cold.

Maybe it was the ink inside. The bottle was larger than she usually bought. Maybe it was warm because...

Luna put the Ink bottle down on her desk. Her index finger circled it carefully. It was black. The color wasn't different.

She picked it up again feeling the weight of it in her hand. It weighed so much MORE than usual. Luna felt a bit giddy.

She looked in the mirror and was a bit startled that she didn't have a 'dreamy smile' as she was often called dreamy, she wasn't complain it was one of the nicer things said about her.

But now she didn't look dreamy or Looney she looked thrilled.

She stared at herself for a moment before she took the top off the ink. A sudden rapping at her window caused her to jerk and splash some ink onto the floor. It was an owl.

A white snowy Owl was at her window. For a moment she stared at it. It was the first time she'd ever had an unfamiliar Owl at her window. When the rapping became louder Luna shook her head and walked over to her Window.

Her own Owl and a spastic flying ball of mangled feathers soon followed suit.

"They answered." she said in near awe. Buying the inky hadn't been a mistake.

Another Owl flew in and Luna's eyes watered.

The white owl perched on her hand and flew off when her feet connected with the drying ink on her hand.

"Just a moment." she said eyeing the smallest owl with a bit of suspicion.

It went careening towards her desk and upset a few loose leafs of paper and parchment. "Oh Dear." Luna said.

This was going to be a long and eventful summer. She had to remember to ask Hermione about an anti-hand cramping charm.

oOo

a/n: I was going to make a story before called "pondering parchment" in which Luna buys parchment in bulk, for letters to her new friends. But I thought this was better than her in a supply store selecting stationary


	3. Ginger

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Title: Window shopping

Chapter 3: Ginger

Notes: Oh a Ron-point-of-view? Whatever possessed me to write this? Quite a few people have written what they thought was going on in other characters heads when they were sorted and I knew this chapter had to be a Ron one but I wouldn't to even subconsciously copy anyone else(the original title is loosely translated as 'song') so I was going to do something about Christmas Carols. But this is August. So why not make that sort of thing wait? I'm calling this 'Ginger'. And it's in Hermione's POV SPOILERS for the OOTP and GOF

oOo

Hermione had always rushed to defend him. It wasn't his fault that he was naturally a bit wild. More often than not he suffered from it more than others. All things considered he was actually quite smart but nobody ever gave him credit for that.

Everyone forgot about what happened with the ruddy colored animal and Sirius. 'No...credit was given to him.' She recalled mentally with a small roll of her eyes.

Hermione stirred and the furry bundle in her lap mewed in protest as she looked up from her work in the Prefect's common room.

Across the room Ron was gesturing with enthusiasm as he related , once again, his activities in the Quidditch match to another 5th year prefect Justin Finch-Fletchly.

Justin looked as though he'd rather be plucking a Hippogriff. ' Perhaps too much credit.' She thought dryly. She slid her books with practiced ease into her bag and headed for the couch in front of the empty fireplace.

Crookshanks followed her with a jerky grace. It was a bit difficult to be graceful when you had such an odd frame.

There was a loud crashing sound and everyone in the common room turned towards the poor visiting second year.

Ron had tripped over the poor boy. "RON!" Hermione bellowed , dropping her books on the sofa. He carefully de-tangled himself from the 2nd year. "It was a ACCIDENT!" he bellowed back.

The second year whimper. He turned towards the frightened and pudgy boy. "It was a accident... Oi you all right there?" he asked a bit ...gruffly. The poor child whimpered again.

Hermione was there in a flash calming down the Ravenclaw prefect who was the older sister to the whimpering little boy.

Then she nearly hauled Ron over to the sofa. ' Yes it's still hard for both of them to be graceful.' She thought to herself sourly.

Ron moved her bag and picked up Crookshanks who gave a testy growl of protest.

"Maybe it's best to stay here where you won't mangle anymore second years." She said not trying at all to hide the amusement in her voice.

Ron didn't know if he should loudly proclaim his innocence in the matter or nto test his good fortune at not being lectured. He opted for the former.

"This is a prefects dorm those twonky little gremlins shouldn't even be in here!" he said.

Hermione sent him a disbelieving look as she pulled her Ginger colored Tabby into her lap.

She started to stroke it as Ron went silent.

"Twonky?" she asked.

Crookshanks growled at being ignoed after she stopped her stroking. She shushed him and planted a brief kiss on the top of his head.

' If only I could that silencing tactic on another demanding redhead.' she thought.

"Honestly Hermione the way you fawn over that animal is disgusting sometimes." Ron said making a face as if he was trying to dislodge a hairball.

"Funny..." Hermione trailed off.

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"How's that?" he asked.

' some people say the same thing about you.'

Ron's eyes widened. "Eh?" Hermione's cheeks turned pink.

Hermione realized for one very long moment that she'd said that aloud.

"I said we'd better go meet Harry." She said briskly.

Ron jumped up. "Right, well see you there." He said heading for the portrait hole.

"Right." Hermione said pushing Crookshanks off her lap. The cat looked at her for a moment fore jumping to the floor.

' Did he just roll his eyes?' she thought as Crookshanks walked away.

o0/O0o

a/n: Okay I was having one of my 'obsessive clue seeking' moments when I re-read POA it was how Ron and Harry Reacted to Crookshanks and how Crookshanks and Ron have many things in common. Hair color for one. I also wanted to say there are some people who meet at a young age and love each other for the rest of their lives. Then there are people like Ron and Hermy who meet and start loving each other without knowing and when they do know, they're both not nearly mature enough for that sort of commitment. Or even mature enough to admit their feelings. I think the people like Ron and Hermy are much more interesting

Reviews!

Ukyoumon – thank you Tomo

x0x-PiRaTe-ShIvVeRs-x0x – yeah I love Luna

Morgan Martin-Jordan- Aw thank you!


	4. Table

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor shall I ever.

Title: Window-shopping

Chapter 4: Table

Notes: Okay so...Percy Angst. Kinda. Really I don't think he's a thing like Wormtail because what he's doing is out of pride. Not for power, okay yeah for power but he'd never join Voldemort he doesn't schedule ANYTHING. :P He went against Harry because he's stubborn and he wants to be different, and he's an ASS. I wanted to make a fic showing you all that he knows what he's missing. This is set after he sends Ron _the_ letter. Fifth book, yeah you all know what I'm talking about.

O0o0O

It was burnt.

Percy looked at his charred piece of what used to be toast and his very weak tea in his Flat in London.

He looked around his small kitchen. Soon he'd be moving out of here and into a house.

He had learned over the past year that it does not matter if you organize all of your kitchenware alphabetically if you can't cook.

Most of his belongings were boxed up in anticipation for the move. Except for one thing he had decided he'd leave there.

It was a potholder. With a 'P' on it.

As the thoroughly chewed his blackened toast he looked at it.

The early pre dawn light starting to filter in through the window. It was the last object in his flat that had been in contact with his...previous home.

His only home really. He allowed himself to pull a face at the distasteful potholder and drop his piece of half eaten "food" next to it.

He would have to get a table for the house. He would have to buy a lot of things. He'd never had a table in his flat . Not a real table only a small four chair table piled with parchment.

Would he really need a table? A memories assaulted him, heavy, saccharine sweet, inescapable and warm.

_Only reparo charms, legs from other tables and luck kept it together. Chairs jammed under it, filled with moving breathing laughing , crying , screaming and mumbling redheads._

_Plates broke, scrambled eggs flew, jam was smeared all over it countless times and still it stood since before he could remember. Life worn, scrubbed and wiped after every tragedy of toast crumbs spots of tea and bits of orange juice pulp._

_Birthday candles were lit over it, punishments issued, rewards announced . When he was young for a few years he studied with Fred George and for a while Charley and his...their mother, who always made sure they were up to scratch and wrote lesson plans for them. _

_Ron and Ginny played under that table ..._

There was a tapping at his window and he saw the Owl had brought nothing back with him, Percy dismissed him and pocketed the pot holder.

"No...I suppose a table can wait," he thought looking around the empty flat before heading for the fireplace far less enthusiastically than when he'd started.

O

a/n: The first chapter for the fic I'm basing this off of ( from here on out shall be called Shikon no go) the first chapter is called ' Dining table'. I think this works. I just Finished the ' Amulet of Samarkand' and the main character reminds me so much of Percy' Arrogance and misguided trust that I had to finish this. He was a real pain to write that frigid repressed git. Man anyway he isn't evil but he sure is a git.


	5. Potions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I don't want to either, screaming fans, and frothing fanatics sending me all kinds of letters and packages. I get offended at Library over due notices.

Title: Window Shopping

Chapter 5: Potions

Notes: I have to say this is a guilty pleasure sort of story.. Even our beloved J.K Rowling likes to write Snape... The Original title for this was ' Sickness' and I thought ' what would a Hogwarts resident take if they were sick?' yeah that's right a potion! This is set when he was a 1st year. Hopefully he didn't get taunted then, just ignored.

O0o0O

Everything has a scent. Sometimes it's a jumble of smells not just one, but it's almost always unique to whatever carries and creates it.

Potions were the same way, unless you were in a place filed with them, they canceled each other out. The smells canceled each other out usually.

The left over ingredients still kept it, their trademark, their Identity. Completed potions did too.

Like a little glass bottle filled with a murky potion he sat on the low shelf of life. Empty bottles with cracks, chinks and lost lids stood sentry around him in green and slivery colors. Bought for their pretty shapes and color, only to break down when a foreign substance threatened to fill them.

They were happy to stay empty. He wanted substance. He wanted changes, he wanted to learn every day, new things seeping into him.

To be cold and solid a vessel for change was to be more. To be broken, grasping at elegance, and only holding vanity was to be empty and useless.

Severus sat in the front row early, as always, for potions. It wasn't as though he enjoyed it, but it all came together for him.

His fingers knew when to mince and when to chop. His wrist knew the difference between stirring and mixing.

He couldn't cancel out the laughing from his roommates when they talked. He couldn't cancel out the images of his classmates excitedly relating the latest Quidditch game to one another over the eggs at breakfast. He couldn't stop them from walking around him and over him and never giving him a second glance.

But he could make anything he wanted in his cauldron. He looked at the board behind the desk at the center of the room.

"The things I can do...bottle fame, brew glory...I could even put a stopper on death itself," he murmured to himself with very little enthusiasm.

Not many wizards, let alone other boys had the gift he had for it.

Other boys had friends. Other boys had brooms. Other boys had many things he did not but he would always have potions.

O0o0O

A/n: 'bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death' is a semi quote from the philosophers Stone.

I don't think I used it too well. . Snape kinda got the short end of the stick when it comes to nearly everything. Some of it kinda has to do with the fact that he really didn't make lemonade out of his problems, he ate the lemons whole. Freaky little wanker. Not as bad as Percy though, ick. Next chapter somebody we LIKE. Any suggestions?


	6. Minister

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Title: Window Shopping

Rating : PG-13 for swearing and some violence

Chapter 6: Minister

Notes: MY dear friend Oswald has suggested I use Cedric next , I wanna use James( I tried to write him honestly I did!). Now having him moon after Lily was kinda my first idea. I tried it, it didn't work, but in the last 12 hours I have been listening to the campaign race, the polls. I really want to vote and I thought about how I would feel if the Candidate I don't want to win did win. I might actually cry...so lol I thought a lot of people must have thought that when Fudge was elected Minister of Magic. This is a look at a certain Wizarding family we all know and love. ( I may be going on a Weasley binge here soon) The Original title for this was supposed to be "Boyfriend". Tell me, would you guys Vote Democrat or Republican if those were your only choices? "Retro" or "Metro" ?

Also Fudge wasn't Minister when Harry's parents were killed, but very soon after he assumed(we all know what happens when you do that) position of Minister.

0o0o0o...0...o0o0o0

It was a regular breakfast , children chattering, food rapidly disappearing from serving dishes. Arthur Weasley came down the stairs, picking up both giggling twins as he did.

The daily weather report was being given by Glenhilda Pinesby and she could be heard cheerily informing them of thunderstorms from atop the kitchen counter.

Percy was squealing at his chair when he dropped his ' Jr. Color Quill' , Ron started crying in his booster chair.

Molly turned from the dishes at the sink.

"Good morning Dear," she said as Arthur plopped the twins into their chairs.

"Good morning luv," he said leaning over and giving her a kiss.

A chorus of protests came from the Redheaded mob at the table .

The two adults started making exaggerated slurping and smacking sounds.

"Daaaad, muuum!" Said a disgusted sounding Bill.

Fred and George were on the floor pretending to die. Ron stared with concern at the twins writhing on the floor.

Percy ceased his tantrum when Charlie came out from under the table with his color quill.

Molly moved Arthur's hand over her swollen belly, "And we have another on the way," she said with mock seriousness.

Arthur kissed his wife again. Percy made a loud noise. Black smoke billowed up from the pan of eggs on the stove. "Mum! Mum! Fire!" he said.

Arthur extinguished the fire quickly with his wand and Molly leaned over to open the window to let out the smoke.

"_In other news, Cornelius Oswald Fudge has been elected the new minister of magic as of –"_ Arthur turned off the wireless and looked at Molly.

Who promptly fainted.

"MUM!" cried the six little red heads.

A/n: Ah these are the ages for the Weasley kids when Harry was one According to J.K Rowling's site:

Ron-1

Ginny-Baby/still in Molly(?)

Twins-3

Percy-4

Charlie-7

Bill-9

Review time:

RoseJewelz- I thought about Cedric but eyh it wouldn't come out.

Romy-goodness- Don't start crying on me, I was just trying to write him. I think it worked didn't it ?


	7. Boyfriend

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Title: Window Shopping

Rating : G

Genre: General (romance for this chappie)

Chapter 7: BoyFriend

Notes: The only person I could think of first would be Ginny Weasley, at the end of the fifth book she casually mentions how she'd already dated Dean and (I think) a few other boys. I'm sure all us fangirls knew we were doomed to see the rest of the story completely through Harry's eyes…he isn't the most observant guy. I was thinking of describing the moment she " gave up on" Harry. I'm pretty sure it wasn't just one. I'm sure it was a cluster of moments , so I may continue this idea. This is in the third book, seeds of doubt ( or reality, no offence Ginny) are sown. It's easy to be confused when you're 12.

O

" Mum …why did you know you fancied dad?" Ginny asked her mother as she helped her pack for their trip to Egypt.

It was as if somebody had been watching her since she'd gotten off the express and thought ' we must do something to help this girl!' of course it effected other people besides her…is floated over her and let the rest of her family forget for a moment.

Forget her pathetic attempt to find a friend in a book.

" I suppose …about our first trip to Hogsmeade," she said with a smile, looking over large pile of socks she was compacting to fit in the suit case.

Ginny's eyebrows rose.

"You mean…not when you first met, you didn't_ feel_…?" she said , feeling a bit alarmed.

Molly looked up and her eyes softened. Ginny knew the look , it was always that look. That or caution, afraid Ginny would do something barmy again.

" Oh yes, but I didn't look at your father that way…not for a while at least," she said.

Ginny sat on her parent's bed, in the middle of the room, next to the suitcase, abandoning all pretense of folding.

" Why not?" she demanded.

Molly was getting the feeling that she wasn't just asking about her father…

She smiled sympathetically.

" Ginny dear…he and I …until our seventh year it was as if we weren't even in the same part of Hogwarts…we were in different…_places_," she said delicately.

Ah Ginny knew this one.

" He wasn't what you wanted," she said.

Molly laughed.

" I was _seventeen _love, I had so many other things to think about, he was just…in my blind spot," she said.

Ginny frowned.

" You mean you couldn't see him? Weren't you _looking_?" Ginny said.

" Dear…I didn't want a boyfriend, I saw other girls with them…I saw them cry over them. I saw them rip each other apart because they both fancied the same boy…and frankly nothing they said , the boys that is love, appealed to me," Molly said with a shrug.

Ginny raised her eyebrows doubtfully.

" _None ?_" she said.

Molly flushed.

" I fancied a few…but to be honest and quite blunt that was because I didn't know them, not really. To be honest looking at them seemed to be the only safe thing to do. I only knew their reputations and their faces… their bodies-" Ginny interrupted her mother with a red face.

" I understand mum!" she squeaked.

Molly smiled.

" I'll point out any Egyptian boys you may be interested in…there isn't anything wrong with an occasional healthy stare," her mother said with a wink.

Ginny flushed and stood up.

"Mum!" she said.

Molly smiled at her innocently.

" You it works better with dark glasses…those muggle whats-its…your father brought some home one summer, I'll get you a pair of those!" she said cheerily.

Ginny opened her mouth to protest but then raised her eyebrows…" Do you think he could get me a pair tinted green?" she asked.

* * *

A/n: Hey Molly had Seven kids…anywho review please! Let me know what character you want to hear from next! Time for reviews!

Empathy Is Me- cha an update for you!

Ukyoumon – Bill is Pretty awesome I'm thinking of doing a series about their trip to Egypt before/during the third book. That'd be awesome. " Weasleys in Egypt!"

RoseJewelz- To be honest I posted it before I knew who won and…tiny voice I'm kinda glad it was Bush…Kerry looks like a cheesey game show host…


	8. Ice Mice

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Title: Window Shopping

Chapter 8: Ice Mice

Notes: since chocolate frogs move, why not Ice Mice? At this point I'm really loosely following ' Shikon no Go' since I'm doing 100 chapters…expect repeats on certain characters, this one is of Bill Weasley ( hope it works out with the "English" lessons he's giving Fleur, I think Molly wants Grand kids) And Charley when they were young, chasing Ice Mice through the house. Bill is 10, Charlie is 8, Percy is five and barely mentioned. I continue on my Weasley Binge! The twins are four.

O

Sure any kid can catch a Chocolate frog, but not many knew they stayed active out of the box for up to three hours.

A fact Bill Weasley had learned one summer afternoon when he'd left one of the tasty animated confections inside Arthur's buttoned coat pocket as a surprise. It was the first day his father had ever asked for him through the green flames in the fireplace.

The Eldest Weasley child was an encyclopedia of candy knowledge , it is a little known fact that Ice mice _start_ moving after two hours out of the box(uneaten of course. Imagine how uncomfortable it would be to have them move as they were being digested…or when they left your body…).

That happened the year before Bill got his letter from Hogwarts.

It was a humid, rainy day, and all seven children were inside.

Ron was just learning to Walk and Molly had started putting silencing charms on the boys to keep from waking her up.

Needless to say all usual activities engaged in during summer were pretty much crushed with the rain and the eerie silence that had befallen during Ginny's & Ron's Naptime...which lasted for as long as it could every day.

Molly's cheerful humming never paused as she passed two of her sons in the hall after lunch, taking their mutinous stares in stride.

" Hello boys, try to be quiet when you play," she said cheerily with a slight giggle of unrestrained happiness she covered with a cough.

The two boys followed her down stairs and …to this day it is still discussed and debated what exactly happened next .

Fred and George say they took the Ice Mice from Molly's Apron, Molly says it never happened, and Charlie says 'she just gave us Candy to make up for it'.

What matters is that they took them upstairs ( the Ice Mice) and left them on the railing when they saw the twins sitting on Percy and giggling silently whenever he succeeded in throwing one of them off.

They looked at each other before jumping onto the pile.

While the mass of red hair and adorable pudgy limbs squirmed the opened and half eaten box of Ice Mice started to jerk on the railing.

Before falling to the hard wood floor of the hall and making a mad dash for freedom, right towards the ball 'o' Weasleys.

It took a good few minutes to notice the cold Candy crawling on them, it made Percy go screaming ( silently) down stairs and the twins flicked them off with disgust, before following Percy with looks of curiosity on their faces.

Oh it was also the day Bill found out that unlike chocolate frogs…Ice Mice seem to WANT to be in your stomach.

He learned that when one started to crawl down his throat and he started to choke, Charlie started stomping on them and squishing them into the carpet, making loud thumping noises.

…Bill learned a third fact about candy then, you can't choke on Ice mice if you swallow them.

Molly found Bill and Charlie eating once mobile mice from the carpet, sugary little goatee's around their mouths.

Bill pulled a Mouse that had gotten into one of his socks out wriggling by the tail and held it up to an Irate looking Molly with a smile.

O

A/n: Good god was that wholesome, and pointless. Too much cute? Hmm well next chapter title is 'Miracle'. Review time…oh by the way I'd like you to GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS…just making sure you all know that.

RoseJewelz- what with the who now?

Empathy Is Me- This is As Soon As Possible

Ukyoumon- I better make her seem less like a bitter gambling Drunk then :P


	9. Miracle

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J K Rowling does, that lucky blonde mom. Maybe if I dye my hair and have a few kids, things a write on napkins will make me one of the top ten richest people in the world too.

Title: Window Shopping

Genre: General

Chapter 9: Parchment

"The usual then?" Asked a slightly harried voice.

Luna Lovegood , Raven claw 4th year soon to be a 5th year stood in Pandora's Fine Parchment Shop . To her left was her usual personal stationary. One Hundred pages of silvery blue with a moon changing through it's monthly phases across the top and bottom.

Not available in bulk.

She didn't look up, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth , she shook her head.

The standard, yellowed parchment for school work was in a large bundle at her feet.

" I'll come back when you're ready," said the short, dark hared woman, Pandora. Who had been standing behind Luna at the counter.

She didn't use much stationary during the summer. It was mostly for corresponding with her cousins while she was away with her father.

But…this summer was different. She looked over at a piece with a rendering of a heart shattering over and over again, and moved, realizing she was looking in the " Unloved notes" section.

There were few things Luna found honestly unnerving and a whole row of parchment with breaking hearts moving across them, emitting mournful sobs wrought by unrequited love, was one of them.

She glanced around the front of the shop, before heading toward the back where all the bulk parchment was.

It was in light colors like pastel green, Baby blue, Fog Grey…not up to par with her usual favorites for stationary, with natural scenes on them.

She was prodded from her inspection of an off white color by a loud popping noise.

It sounded like disapparation but she couldn't see anyone, after a few jittery moments of holding her wand at the ready she went back to looking . then the pop came again.

She found the source to be coming from the top of the huge shelf containing the parchment.

She looked around the other shelves that lined the small hallway to the main part of the shop but nobody was there, stepping over a few loose sheets of ' Sun bleached brown' and used the shelf like a ladder and found the popping parchment when it emitted another loud ' POP!'.

Little marks remained after the pops, like charred ground after a very large sort of firework exploded there and took off.

She was startled by another noise, and on another part of the page the mark appeared, while disappearing from the other spot.

" Hello?" the shop assistant said, looking into the ver stuffed room, Luna turned slightly and looked down at the black hared Witch.

" I've decided now, how much of this can I buy?" Luna asked, waving a sheet, and wobbling a bit.

" Good Merlin ! Get down from there!" she said, taking out her wand.

" Oh, I'm sorry, I want this sort –oh!" Luna exclaimed as most of the popping parchment slid off the shelf along with her.

The shop-witch uttered a curse and tranfigured some goose stationary into a goose feather mattress.

Actually it was almost a mattress.

There was a honking sound and Luna found herself sitting on a flat, rectangular, goose.

It was not very long after that she found herself like wise sitting on the curb outside the shop with two large bundles, the larger of which was taller than her sitting down. It was all of their, not at all popular, ' Endearing Explosions' series, which she got at half price. All of it.

Of course she was also asked not to come back, but Luna isn't the sort to look at the cauldron half-empty.

o-

a/n: Yes , the sequel to " Ink". Hya ha…I really like Luna. I'm kinda like her…well a mix of her and Ron and Hagrid…I sound like oodles of fun huh:P

As always,

REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Title : Window shopping

Chapter 10: Alone

Notes: More angst! Whoo! In case you wanted some, here it is! I'm going to re-do ' Ginger' some time soon . This is a Peter Pettigrew POV angsty monologue, sorry.

* * *

I'm cold, all of the time. Even when I'm with them , laughing with them, I know I'm never going to be where they are. 

I'm act like their friend, but I'm only an accessory. What group, and what person, would be complete without a friend they pity?

I know they care about me but none of them have ever known how cold it gets when you've never had the spotlight on you.

How flat most good things can be when you know you could be enjoying them instead of being near them.

I know Remus suffers but he never leaves their thoughts. Never is there a person who'd forget him. I admit it, I envy him. Every month it happens but we're there. 

Remus feels guilt, and he's even foolish enough to hate himself. The pity he gets is out of concern.

A feeling that never leaves his friends. I don't talk of anything on my own . I just add to what they say, I don't laugh until they do…

The more I hang off of them-hold on- the more I stay just off to the side…the more absorbed I get with them.

Until…I belong to them and not with them, with no will of my own. I used to think I should be unhappy that I was only an after thought…until I fell into it so easily…until I stopped being Peter and turned into a non-person. When they leave the room they don't give me another thought, when I'm in it…they look so surprised to see I'm still there.

No…not one of them has ever truly been alone, James, Remus and Sirius …I know them but the three are held tighter together than the four of us could ever be.

I'm a bit so unimportant I don't get mended or knit close like them.

Oh I'm not ungrateful because I know …I know how it is to be far from the spotlight when you're as close as I am you know it isn't the same across the room.

People may overlook me but when they think of the Marauders …they still think of me no matter to the hesitation.

When you've got recognition and acceptance- acceptance the funny thing about is that if enough people recognize you, you don't care who they are.

No matter how cold and alone you really are…people on the other side of the room want to be you, and then it makes being alone in a crowd seem less hollow.

I do know someday , when I can, I'll take my chance to be the one they want to talk with instead of talk at.

Some day I won't be alone.

* * *

a/n: DEPRESSING but I'm on my way to making a chapter on every main-ish character! WHOO, favorite characters? I'd have to say... LUNA HARRY HAGRID FRED AND GEORGE MOLLY GINNY ARTHUR NEVILLE SEAMUS …okay all of them. 

I can't pick favorites, tell me yours! Correct my grammar ( I used spell check but I wanna know if it messed up) ! ...anything! Just -review-!


End file.
